operation: jealously
by garustwilight22
Summary: hey everybody pucca and ching have a plan to get the boys once and for all but what they dont know is that the boys have a plan of there own and they dont know ethier of them have a plan what will happen when abyo dose somthin to mess up the plan find out
1. operation: jealously

Ching and Pucca are in Pucca's room at the Goh-Rong

Ching and Pucca are in Pucca's room at the Goh-Rong.

Ching: "Pucca are you tired of the boys always ignoring us."

Pucca: "um……..HELL YAH CHING!!"

(By the way 15 year olds speaking here)

Ching: "I know I have a plan"

Pucca: "yah…. Well what is it?"

Ching: "I think we should switch guys and when we get them we'll acted all mad at each other and we'll acted like we got over it and make the boys jealous and want to switch back!!"

Pucca: "you know that might work so when will we start operation: jealousy."

Ching: "operation: jealousy?"

Pucca: "I like it…….so we are keeping it."

Ching: "ok we'll start tomorrow."

Pucca: "when?"

Ching: "breakfast I'll go up to Garu kiss him and then you yell at me and I'll yell somthin' smart back then that's when Abyo comes in and you say "fine to can play at this game" and kiss him on the lips and ask him out!!"

Pucca: "ok so let's go shopping for something that will sweeten the deal a little if you know what I mean!"

Ching: "you read my mind."

Pucca: "so come on!!"

So Pucca and Ching run to the mall while there running they fly past Garu and Abyo.

"What's up with them?" Abyo asked Garu.

"Like I know there teenage girls" Garu said.

Garu has grown pasted the whole "silence thing" and is now talking all the time.

"Yah pretty hot teenage girls" Abyo said smirking.

"Yah but there still the old Pucca and Ching and that's why I don't like Pucca she's still immature as ever and Abyo why don't you like Ching?" Garu said looking at Abyo.

"I told you I like Pucca and she's in love with you, maybe we should make a plan to win her over to me." Abyo said smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" Garu asked ready for another one of Abyo's moments.

"I think tomorrow at breakfast you should ask out Ching in front of Pucca and then I come in and I ask her out to make you jealous, but it won't work and she'll stay with me!! It's foolproof!" Abyo said proud of himself.

"One problem how do you know they'll say yes?" Garu asked smiling.

"I just think they will trust me I know girls I'm in fact the ladies man." Abyo said while saying HIIIII YAHHHHH!! And ripping his shirt off.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Garu said laughing at his friends face.

"You're just jealous that I know things about girls." Abyo said puffing out his chest.

"Yah Abyo that's it" Garu said walking in the Goh-Rong.

Meanwhile………..

"Ok I think we are ready" Ching said twirling around in a purple dress with her hair, curling back in a bun at the solon.

"I think I'm gonna get a perm I need a new look." Pucca said looking in the mirror and signing up.

"Oh that's a great idea Pucca no one will recognize you and that's how we want it." Ching said

"I guess and I think this top is a little tight for my chest." Pucca said pulling it up.

Pucca was in a red tank top with a small mini skirt that really curves her butt and red and black heels with a cork bottom.

No…..well a little, but that's good if you're going to get Abyo and then make Garu jealous. Ching said smiling.

"Ok" Pucca said pulling it up again.

"Pucca" a voice said she looks and it's the stylist she says it's time to get her perm.

"Ok, Ching wish me luck" Pucca says as she goes into the other room.

"It will be fine Pucca trust me this is only step one of operation: jealously" Ching said with a smile on her face.

Ok I like this story so far I got so bored so I wrote this and hope you like this one, garustwilight22.


	2. big boys, big dreams

I walked out and looked at the mirror……and I seriously had to question if I was looking at me

I walked out and looked at the mirror……and I seriously had to question if I was looking at me.

"Pucca you look so pretty" Ching said looking at my hair and face.

Yah it was really curly and I had it cut up to a few inches above my shoulders. And I got the stylist to do my make up and she showed me how to do it exactly like she did right now so I guess I'm ready for Abyo to throw himself on me…….

Meanwhile……

"Dude I can't wait to throw myself on Pucca!!" Abyo yelled while ripping off his shirt.

Abyo I'm not sure I want to do this Ching is like my sister dating her would be….. I don't know just weird. Garu said thinking of what Abyo wanted to do with Pucca.

Aww come on Garu you want her off your back right……? Abyo said looking at him with disbelief.

Well……. Garu said looking at the ceiling.

"Garu come on you've hated her for years and now that I like her you want her? Well I actually wanted her for a long time and seriously dude I think you just don't like the idea of me dating her and her loving some one else for change….Garu I'm sorry but I think I like her more than you do" Abyo said covering up his mouth.

"Abyo I didn't know….. Ok I will do this" Garu said looking at him

_Even if I do kinda like Pucca. _Garu thought while he watches his friend get ready to arouse Pucca.

**The next morning….. **

Pucca and Ching wake up and start getting ready.

"Ready for operation: jealously?" Pucca asked Ching while doing her hair and makeup.

"As I'll ever be" Ching said pulling up her skirt.

"Hey Pucca" Ching asked very nervously

"Yah" Pucca said looking away from the mirror strait at her.

"Should we do this?" Ching said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ching this was your idea and you're the one who talked me into it!" Pucca said Yelling jokingly at her.

"I know, but something is just telling me, like eating away at me that something bad is going to happen, like it's going to work but it's going to be the wrong way."

"Ching did you eat the noodles before bed last night?" Pucca said smiling at her

"Well maybe… just a little bit……" Ching said laughing at Pucca face.

Meanwhile………..

Garu and Abyo are walking down the main street of Sooga.

"Are you ready Garu?" Abyo said looking at him.

"I guess" Garu said yawning, because Abyo kept him up all night screaming in his dream of…………. Yah I could guess.

"Well I think today will be the day and I really think this could work Garu and I hope it lasts forever well at least for me." Abyo said daydreaming about Pucca.

"You really are love sick aren't you?" Garu said smiling cocky and staring wide eyed at him.

He didn't answer Garu did everything snapping in front of his face, clapping in his ear then he knocked on his head and said "hello mister poor listening skills?"

Finally he had and Idea.

"Hey Abyo look Pucca!" Garu said pointing.

He snapped out of it where, where Abyo said looking frantically around until he found a pole.

Garu couldn't help but laugh until Abyo got up and said "yah, that's how I'm gonna make my move on Pucca" (puffing out his chest)

Garu gave him a joking look but felt pure hatred inside.

When they got up to the door Ching was ready in her place, Pucca was ready watching for her cue, Garu was getting ready to walk in and ask Ching out, and Abyo was watching for Pucca.

And all at the same time they said "let operation: jealously commence!"


	3. ooooooCATFIGHT!

Garu walked in and saw Ching just do it, just do it, just do it his heart and mind kept taunting him

Garu walked in and saw Ching _just do it, just do it, just do it _his heart and mind kept taunting him.

_Just kiss him, just kiss him, just kiss him _Ching's heart was also taunting her as well until they were face to face……

"Garu come with me out side" Ching said trying not to faint.

"Ok but there's something I have to ask you" Garu said smiling.

"Tell me out side" Ching said load enough for Pucca to hear and Abyo.

"Aww man I got to hide" Abyo said quickly running to the bushes.

"Ok Garu shoot" Ching said turning red.

Ok Ching will you go out with me? Garu said as red as Ching now.

Pucca was watching from the window above

"Ok time to go on out" Pucca said running down the stairs.

Ching saw Pucca coming and kissed Garu passionately, and moaned into his mouth "yes" and then out came Pucca.

Ching… I thought you were my best friend and I come out to see you kissing MY ONLY CRUSH I HAVE IN THIS FUCKING TOWN!! Pucca said and she looked like she was really anger at her.

YAH PUCCA NOW I HAVE GARU TO WHAT YOU GONNA DO NOW……

CRY?? Ching yelled back trying to calm down.

Abyo was witnessing this and decided now would be a good time to come out. so he jumped unseen and acted like he was coming from the bamboo woods Pucca looked him and looked at Ching still in Garu's arms.

FINE WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME Pucca said grabbing Abyo pushing him into the wall and frenching him like crazy and Abyo was sooooo enjoying all of this.

She finally let go and said bye Ching, bye Garu, bye Abyo. Pucca said waving very sexually to Abyo while he was still dazed.

Ching then left frustrated and Abyo and Garu just stood there and couldn't say anything else, but _"oh shit what have we done"_ as the girls laughed walking there separate ways.


	4. that thing you do

Pucca and Ching are now in Pucca's room

Pucca and Ching are now in Pucca's room.

Ching: "wow that worked out so well."

Pucca: "yah did you here them "_oh shit what have we done"_ (said in a fake low man voice).

Ching: "yah now what should we do next?"

Pucca: 'how about you take Garu to the talent show at the fair but we are now friends we got over the fact of the boys dating us k?"

Ching: "um …..Duh."

Pucca: "ok but I'll sing a song……. And I think I know the perfected one."

Ching: "what is it?"

Pucca: "That thing you do."

Ching: "oh yah that fits this perfectly."

Pucca: "hence the phrase "perfected one."

Ching: "right I knew that."

Pucca: "sure you did."

**Later that night……**

"Oh Garu thanks for taking me to the fair and Pucca and I are friends again" Ching said clinging to his arm.

"Really, wow that was a fast fight" Garu said smirking at Ching

"Yah she's my best friend and we never fight for long" Ching said looking at all the attractions at the fair.

"Yah I understand" Garu said trying to keep his eyes from wondering.

Ching was in a very tight tank top the curved her well and cute little jean shorts and her hair was all the way down. Sure she was beautiful, but Pucca was engraved in Garu's heart forever.

Oh Garu the talent show is about to start lets go watch. Ching said pulling Garu to the seats. When they sat down the saw Abyo next to them.

"Hey Abyo where's Pucca?" Ching asked like she didn't already know.

"I actually don't know she told me to come to the talent show so I did" Abyo said looking at Ching and he didn't have they best control of his eye's.

The show started there were a lot of good acts, Garu put his arm around Ching and Abyo got a little mad at that but it hit him, _oh yah the plan._

They were now to the last act.

Ok folks we saved the best for last put your hands together for Sooga villages very own, PUCCA!! The man said while the crowed is screaming.

The music starts and Pucca starts to sing……

_Doooo wop……….you doing that thing you do,_

_Breaking my heart into a million pieces like you always do._

_And you _

_don't mean to be cruel _

_But you never even knew about the heartache _

_I've been going through_

_And I try and try to forget you boy but it's just so hard to do every time you do that thing you do._

_I know all the games you play _

_So I need to find a way to let you know that you'll be mine some day_

'_Cause we _

_Could be happy can't you see _

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you _

_And keep you here with me._

'_cause I try and try to forget you boy but it's just so hard to do every time you do that thing you do._

_I don't ask a lot boy,_

_But I know one thing for sure,_

_It's your love I haven't got boy,_

_And I just can't take it any more._

_(Musical break)_

**Pucca's POV**

I looked out to the crowed I saw Abyo watching me but I smiled when I saw a jealous face on him when she put her head on his chest, but Garu was watching me the whole time and only to words came to my head when I saw that, _it's working._

**End of Pucca's POV**

_We could be happy can't you see, _

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you and keep you with me._

'_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go_

_around with some one new._

_And if I know you your doing that thing,_

_Every day just doing that thing,_

_I can't take you doing that Ching you do._

_That thing you do._

People started cheering loud and proud.

But only one thing went through Garu's and Ching's and Abyo's mind

"_Did she just say that Ching you do?"_


	5. it takes one beer

Pucca got off stage and ran to Abyo gave him a hug and then a deep kiss

Pucca got off stage and ran to Abyo gave him a hug and then a deep kiss.

"Did you like my surprise?" Pucca asked Abyo who was currently drooling.

"Yah, you have a beautiful singing voice" Abyo said smirking at her with loving eyes.

"Thank you" Pucca said now starting to think….._maybe we shouldn't be doing this plan I think I'm actually starting to like…..love Abyo I mean he is sooooo sweet to me, more ever than Garu was to me. _She looks at Garu he's currently making out with Ching, but when she was watching them she was surprised she didn't even care! _And plus Ching and Garu_ _look very happy together…………especially Garu. _She felt a hurt feeling when she was thinking of that, but what can you do if he likes another girl and she have to live with that.

"Pucca do you want to spend the night with Garu and Ching at Garu's place?" Abyo said think of might happen.

"Um…………nah how 'bout I stay at you house tonight?" Pucca said loud enough for Garu to hear and stop making out with Ching. Abyo flashed his eyes over to Garu and he was looking at Pucca and was giving him a "if you do anything to her, I will fucking kill you" look. Abyo look at him and just smiled and thought to him self, _yah Garu I'm giving up Pucca just for your sake …………bullshit._

So they 2 couples walked there separate ways and for Abyo and Pucca it was a long night.

**The next morning at the Goh-Rong………..**

Ching and Garu walk through the door to see Pucca and Abyo sitting at a table.

"Garu, Ching come sit with us" Abyo yelled to the couple.

They sit down, Ching sits next to Pucca with Garu on the other side of her, but while sitting down she accidentally pushed they table and it hits Pucca's thigh.

"GOD DAMNIT" Pucca yelled quiet but loud enough for her friends at the table to hear.

"Man, my Fuckin' thighs are hurtin' like hell" Pucca yelled again.

Everyone at that table was silent looking at Pucca mumble to herself.

"Pucca, I'm sorry" Ching said speaking up.

"It's ok Ching it's my fault they hurt anyway" Pucca said finally calming down.

There was silence again until the food was finally delivered to their table.

"So how has things with you guys been" Pucca asked Garu as he looked up with Abyo to fallow with a big spoon full of noodles in his mouth.

"You know, fun loving teens" Garu said not trying to show he's miserable with out her.

"same here" Pucca said making a quick smile then putting her head back down to eat her noodles.

"_What's Garu up to?"_ Abyo asked himself inside his head.

After some more small talk they were all done eating.

"Ching, do you want to go to my room?" Pucca asked showing her "you need to" eyes.

"Sure, we'll see you guys later" as they both hugged them and kissed them and left.

Then Garu and Abyo started rambling about something as the girls closed the door.

**Meanwhile……….**

"Ching, I have to tell you something" Pucca said with a very nervous look on her face.

"I do too, but you go first" Ching said sitting on the bed beside Pucca.

"Ok you know how I said my thighs were hurting….well I let Abyo get himself and I drunk, and well you can paste in the rest of the pieces…….but we were safe." Pucca said felling her thighs.

Ching looked at her scared friend smiled and just stared to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Pucca asked Ching a little confused and mad.

"Because Pucca, I let Garu and I do the same thing last night too." Ching said laughing harder.

"Oh…….wait don't your thighs hurt like hell?" Pucca said getting a little madder.

"Well yah kinda…but not enough to make me even have some touch it to make me say god damnit out loud in front of a restaurant full of people damn he must have banged you harder than a drum!!" Ching said looking at her pissed off friend who was now starting to laugh with her.

"Yah you got the gentle one, lucky" Pucca said punching Ching playfully.

"Yah I guess" Ching said laughing.

Then out of no where like a lighting strike Pucca realized something……….

"Ching we start school tomorrow!!" Pucca said think of having to do homework ….again!!

"Oh damn your right we will have to keep operation: jealously going till the first dance which would be October 12, remember we kept track?" Ching said snapping her fingers.

"Yah then will end it there at the last song which we will recommend to the Dj. Pucca said writing all of this down.

"What song?" Ching asked.

"Um…….idk we will right one I mean we do have a band will make a CD and switch it for the last song it will be perfected" Pucca said thinking of words

"Well, we better start now" Ching said grabbing a pen, and then paper.

"Already ahead of you" Pucca said writing things out.

"Man this is going to be a long school year"


	6. everything is where it's supposed to be

That morning Pucca and Ching walked to school as they did some one went behind them and grabbed Pucca and Ching

That morning Pucca and Ching walked to school as they did some one went behind them and grabbed Pucca and Ching. To there surprise it was the boys.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Abyo asked them

"As we'll ever be" Pucca answered for Ching and herself.

_Yep defiantly a long school year _Pucca thought as she walked through the entrance.

**3 months later on dance day………….**

"Ok do you have they CD?" Pucca asked as she grabbed her car keys getting ready to go.

"Yes Pucca" Ching said getting in the car.

"And did you get the guy to sing it and then did you get the DJ to play it for the last song?" Pucca asked pulling in to the school parking lot.

"Yes Pucca don't worry everything is into place" Ching said as she walked the worried Pucca in to the school to the boys.

"Hey guys what's u………" Abyo froze in mid sentence as he looked at Ching.

"You look lovely, Ching" Abyo and Garu said at the same time.

But then Abyo took Pucca to the dance floor as did Garu and Ching and they started to dance.

**A couple hours later…….**

_Please don't stop the music……. I want to take you away, let's escape into the music DJ let it play…._

Pucca was in the middle of they dance floor with Abyo and they were defiantly the life of that dance, Pucca was shaking it like a salt shaker, and basically Abyo was behind her slappin' it.

_Do you know what you started, I just came here to party but know were dancin' on the dance floor acting naughty………_

Garu and Ching were to shy to do anything like Abyo and Pucca was doing so they sat out all of those songs and waited for slow songs.

**A couple more hours later……….**

"Ok folks the last song will be on in 15 minutes" the DJ said starting the music. After that Ching and Pucca signaled each other and went down to the bathrooms.

"Garu, dude I think I want Ching back" Abyo said watching her walk down they stairs.

"I know Abyo I've seen your jealous looks all school year and to tell you the truth I really want Pucca back too, you know maybe we should tell them and get back together" Garu said looking at his friend.

"Yah I guess we got what we both wanted but realized we didn't like it that way……and we did get some ass anyway" Abyo said hitting Garu in the back.

**Meanwhile…………**

"Pucca we are going to break up with the boys and switch back right?" Ching said fixing her hair.

"Yes Ching now let's go back up stairs" Pucca said walking up the stairs with Ching.

As they walked up stairs the boys stop them.

"Girls we haven't been truthful we had a plan and we've been doing it all this time we kinda used you" Garu said putting his head down.

"Really? Well we…OW" Ching said as Pucca pinched here and gave her a "don't tell them" look.

"It's ok you guys" Pucca said as she went up to Garu hugged him and kissed him deeply as did Ching with Abyo.

"Ok folks, here's the last song" the DJ said as Pucca and Garu, Abyo and Ching made there way to the middle of the dance floor as the music starts to play………..

_Everything is right, _

_I have you and only you in my arms tonight._

_Your face is happy; it's smiling at me,_

_I look into you eyes and you know what I see?_

(Chorus)

_I see happiness, joyfulness anything I didn't have with her,_

_Devotion or commitment you have all of that and still your_

_Perfect for me,_

_And now I can see,_

_Everything is how it's supposed to be._

_Were dancing and swaying I'm holding on tight,_

_We have every couple jealous of this beautiful, loving sight._

_You giggle and I laugh along happily,_

_Still looking at your face, and I still see._

_Happiness, joyfulness anything I didn't have with her,_

_Devotion or commitment, you have all of that and still your_

_Perfect for me, _

_And now I can see, _

_Everything is how it's supposed to be._

(Instrumental break)

Garu is holding on to Pucca.

"Pucca, I'm sorry I never wanted to do that plan I've liked you al these years and I never gave you a chance and I guess I was paying for it seeing you with Abyo it kinda made me ….jealous" Garu said kissing her neck.

_That's what I wanted!_ Pucca thought as she kissed him back and said "it's ok seeing you with Ching kinda made me……jealous too."

**Meanwhile……..**

"Abyo, I know you liked Pucca for real I could see it in you eyes" Ching said hiding her face just to have Abyo pull back up into a deep kiss.

"I know but I couldn't stand not having you" Abyo said hugging her and Garu did they same thing with Pucca at the moment, then during the hugs, Pucca and Ching did there hand shake knowing they had finally got there men and operation: jealously was done and it was a success.

_I know we haven't been together for awhile, _

_But when you were gone it's still burned for a mile._

_I know we did things with are friends we shouldn't,_

_But we weren't together and don't tell me you wouldn't._

_But now were together and ready to fly, _

_Throw away all these years you've pushed me by._

'_Cause the future is now and the past is the past,_

_And even when we leave tonight this dance will always last._

_So from now forever and forever and always,_

_I'm in your heart and for now on it'll say…_

_Happiness, joyfulness anything I didn't have with her,_

_Devotion and commitment you all of that and still your,_

_Perfect for me, _

_And now I can see, _

_Everything is how it's supposed to be._

_Everything is how it's supposed to be._

**Well I made it cut short because I wanted to show you it would end up like Abyo X Ching, Garu X Pucca and I wrote this song **_**Everything **_**I hoped you like it I wrote it**__**especially for this story see I'm not that heartless give it a chance and probably it will make sense at the end thanx for reading, garustwilight22**


End file.
